Christmas love
by AshesandFire
Summary: Flora and Musa are on earth near christmas alone with out the other girls. They meet Helia and Riven what will happen? COMPLETE! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Flora and Musa were at the park and they got bored and started to sing:

flora:

_f is for freind who do stuff together_

_u is for you and me_

_n is for anyone and anytime at all_

_NOW HERE AT THE DEEP BULE SEA_

_MUSA:_

_f is for fire that burns down the whole town_

_u is for uranium bombs_

_n is for no servivors when you-_

_flora:_

_musa those thing arent what fun is all about now do it like this_

_f is for freinds who do stuff-_

_musa:_

_never thats completly idiotic_

_flora:_

_here let me help you_

_f is for freinds who do suff togther_

_u is for u and me_

_try in_

_musa:_

_n is for anywhere and anytime at all_

_NOW HERE AT THE DEEP BULE SEA_

_wait i dont under stand i feel all tingely inside should we stop_

_flora:_

_no thats how ur sopposed to feel_

_musa:_

_well i like it lets do it again_

_flora:_

_ok_

_both:_

_f is for frolic through all the flowers_

_u is for ukelele_

_n is nose picking, chewing gum, sand licking here with my best buddy._

_(laughs)_

When they were singing they atraceted a crowd. And they started clapping and they blushed. ''You sing good my names lucas but you can call me luc'' said a blonde little boy. ''My names jason but you can call me jj'' said a brown haired little boy. The cowd cleared up and flora and musa bent down to the boys and said ''thanks.'' Two boys came running up to them and the girls stood up seeing the boys. ''I thought i told you not to run off again'' said a magenta head. ''Riven, Helia'' said the little ones. ''Hello, my names Flora nice to meet you'' flora held out her hand. ''My names Helia'' said the long blue haired boy shaking flora's hand. ''Musa'' said musa putting her hands on her hips. ''And thats riven'' said luc pointing to the magenta head. ''Can you sing us a song asked jj. ''What song'' asked musa. ''Any song'' luc said. ''I guess... what about hey mickey... or hello?'' suggested flora. ''Or skater boi, pick boys'' comanded musa.

''Skater boi'' said the little ones. ''What about ya'll'' asked flora pointing at helia. ''Skater boi'' said riven. ''I guess Skater boi'' helia said. ''I'll sing another song if you don't want this one'' said flora. ''Can you dance'' asked helia. ''I can'' musa said. ''I guess'' said flora. ''Then dance to cha cha slide, crank that, or cupid shuffle'' helia said. ''K'' flora said. And tthey started to sing skater boi (by avril)

When they stopped singing they desided to dance to dance to cupid shuffle, then cha cha slide, then crank that. ''Wow, i didn't say to dance to them all' helia said. ''Well i like those songs and i did them'' said flora making a point. ''Hey what's your number maybe we can get together sometime'' asked JJ. ''Here'' said flora giving a peice of paper with here number on it to helia. ''Thanks'' helia said taking it. ''Well see you guy's later'' musa said walking away with flora. ''Bye'' everyone but riven said. And they went seperet ways.

**DONT own any of the songs**


	2. At the park

**After weeks later, on December 23,**

Flora and Musa were in their house looking through thier phone. Flora was looking through her contacts and saw the name: _Helia. _Flora got out of her light green bed and ran out her room, to the living room. ''Hey Musa! Do you remember those two boy's, Helia and Riven?'' she asked going to the where Musa was and sat down. ''Yea, why?'' she asked turning towards her. ''I'll call Helia and maybe we can get together'' Flora awnsered. ''With the little boys. Maybe we can bring Rose and Melody'' suggested Musa getting thrilled about seeing her sister again in a while. ''Ok, i'll call Helia and we'll make a date'' Flora said not thinking what she said. ''A date?'' Musa asked slyly, smirking. ''What, no i didn't-'' Flora got cut off by Musa.

''I know what you mean now go call him tell him to bring thier little brothers'' Musa shooed her out the room to her own. Flora went to her room and called him.

**The convertation**

_''Hello'' asked the other line_

_''Helia, its me Flora'' she said_

_''Oh, Flora how is it going, what are you doing'' he asked her_

_''Just calling you, asking you if Me, You, Musa, Riven, Lucas, Jason, and Mine and Musa's little sisters -about Lucas's and Jason's age- can get together sometime soon'' she repiled_

_''Yeah, great idea! How bout Christmas Eve'' he asked_

_''Totally''_

_''How bout we meet at the park'' Helia suggested_

_''Deal see you tomarrow'' Flora agreed_

_''Bye''_

_''Bye''_

**End of convo **

* * *

Christmas eve

Flora, Rose, Musa, and Melody got ready to go to the park. ''Ok, you girls need to be good. There will be kids your age, so you can play together'' Musa explianed. ''Ok'' said two little girls. One had pink hair and green eyes like Flora's who was named Rose. The other girl had light purple hair with dark blue eyes simalar to Musa's who was named Melody. They walked out the door towards the park.

* * *

**With the boys**

''Ok, there will be two little girls your age where we will be going and i want you to be good'' Helia commanded. ''Awesome'' the boys cheered. And they all walked out the door to the park.

* * *

**At the park**

''Hey! Flora! Musa!'' the little boys ran towards the 4 other girls across the walkway. The 4 girls turned around by thier or their big sister's name. ''Oh, hey guys'' Musa smiled and turned toward the 2 sisters. ''Melody this is Jason, Jason this is Melody'' introduced Musa. ''Rose this is Lucas'' Flora introduced her. ''I'm Helia and this is Riven'' Helia said. ''Musa you never told me you had a boyfreind'' Melody pointed to Musa and Riven who blushed. ''AW! They look so cute together'' Rose said while the little ones nodded and Helia and Flora slightly giggled. ''Oh i wouldn't be laughing'' said Lucas said pointing to them. ''Yea, you 2 love each other'' Jason laughed while the 2 blushed. ''How would you know'' Helia shot back. ''Yea, how do you know i even love her'' Riven said angry pointed to Musa. ''The way you look at each other'' smiled Lucas. ''Dude, im gonna run, if you wanna die fine with me'' Jason ran far away. ''Hey wait up! I DONT WANNA DIE'' Lucas followed him. ''You are so D-'' he started but Musa cought his wrist and held him back. ''Rose, Melody go get Lucas and Jason'' Musa said and the the girls ran toward where the boys ran.

''Dude you like never talk. The only time you talk is when you get in an fight'' Musa said letting go of his wrist. ''Whatever'' he said and turned his head away from eye contact. ''Lets go find them now'' Helia said and started walking in front of them. ''No, Helia! Wait don't you think we should give them some privacy'' Flora took his shoulder, he turned around and looked in her eyes filled with hope. ''I guess'' he said.

* * *

**i will update soon i need reveiws! watch what happens to the littler ones and the older ons! cant wait to update and tell u! ;D**

**-SSoBR**


	3. The finding

**With Rose**

''LUCAS! Lucas, please awnser me'' Rose shouted back and forth. Rose and Melody desided to go diffrent ways since Lucas and Jason went other ways. She was at the playground about to leave to another distination until, she heard a voice near an oak tree ''Rose, over here!'' Rose turned around and saw Lucas in the tree.

**Rose's POV**

I turned around and saw Lucas in the tree, I ran toward him and asked him what was he doing. ''I'm hiding from Riven'' he held out his hand to me and I took it. He lifted me up to the tree branch he as sitting on and I sat down. ''You know, he's not coming for you. Well, right now'' I said smiling, he laughed slightly. '_He looks cute when he laughs! AWW! He should be a male model! Wait. . . did i just think that. . . he should be a model? Well, he really does look cute! Too cute for me.' _I sadly thought, but didn't show it.''Rose, you know you got a cute smile'' Lucas said looking at me in my eyes, while I blushed.

**Lucas's POV**

''Rose you know you got a cute smile'' I said. '_Did I just say that? Oh, I'm so stupid! But she does have a cute smile! I bet she already has a boyfreind. She would never want me!' _I sadly thought but didn't show any emotion. ''Thanks'' she blushed. ''You have a cute laugh'' she blushed even more but smiled. _'AW! Wait, did she just say that i have a cute laugh? I bet shes just trying to be nice' _I still thought sadly. ''Thanks'' I thanked. ''And thank you'' she said. ''Hey, you should come to our house and we could spend Christmas together'' I said hopefully. ''I would love to, Lucas! But, we got to ask the others'' she said.

**Rose's POV**

'_Did he just ask me out? No, I bet hes just trying to get to know me better' _I thought sadly. I was shocked when he asked me to his house! I couldn't just say no! ''Lets go find them then and just call me Luc'' he jumped down, landed perfectly, turned around to me and held out his hand to me again. I smiled took it and jumped down. We ran toward ,hand in hand, Flora and the others and saw Melody and Jason. I guess she found him before i found Lucas.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

''JASON! Jason, you here?'' I shouted. I was at the lake, looking at the shine of the lake, then turned to the forest on the side of the lake and then the other side, when i heard a voice I turned toward the way to the playground and saw a head poke out behind the slide, it was Jason. I ran toward him and asked him ''are you scared of Riven?''

''Did you see the look on his face? He tryed to kill me one time! If it wasn't for Helia, I wouldn't be here'' Jason said scared. I laughed at his reaction and said ''Your such a baby! But, I would be too, at least i don't have a killer brother!''

''Ha, Ha, Ha! Your laughablity is funny'' he said sarcasticly. I only punched him playfuly on the shoulder and sat down next to him. ''Your so funny your self'' I sarcasticly said like he did. ''And your cute'' he said,_ 'I think he really means it. It didn't sound like he was joking' _I thought. ''Wait, did you mean that'' I asked. 'O_h, i'm so smart. NOT!' _''Maybe, Maybe not'' he winked, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

**Jason's POV**

_'She has a cute smile too! But, she wouldn't want me.' _I got up and held out my hand and she took it and I helped her up. ''Lets go find the others'' she nodded and we ran hand in hand to the others. We saw Lucas and Rose coming hand in hand like we were in.


	4. Chapter 4

''I got a great idea'' said Lucas forgetting Roses and his hand were conected. ''What is it? You and your girlfriend should go out?'' Riven said sarcasticly. Lucas traveled his eyes to Rose and he saw her holding something, traveling his eyes to her hand held his hand and he quickly let go of her hand looking away so she wouldnt see his blush. they alllaughed at his reation and asked him what he wanted.

''Well, I was thinking we all should go to our house to have Christmas together'' he suggested. ''Well, I think the girls already have plans on Christmas day'' Helia said. ''We don't mind we have no plans'' Musa said traveling her eyes to Riven who was looking at the ground. ''Whats the matter Riv'' he looked up from the ground to her and his eyebrow was up. ''Did you just call be Riv'' he asked. ''It's called a nickname'' Musa said. ''Whatever'' he put his attention to the ground. ''What's wrong'' she asked again. ''Nothing. Bored'' he replied.

_hip hip (x4)_

_when your on a holiday_

_you cant find the words to say_

_all the thing that come to you_

_and i wanna feel it too_

_on an island in the sun_

_we'll be playin and havin fun_

_and it makes me feel so fine i cant contol my brain_

A radio was playin somewhere near they were and the girls started to sing along quietly.

_hip hip _

_hip hip_

_when your on a golden sea_

_you dont need no memory_

_just a place to call your own_

_as we drift in to zone_

_on an island in the sun_

_we'll be playin and havin fun_

_and it makes me feel so fine i cant control my brain_

_we'll run away together_

_we'll spend sometime forever_

_we'll never feel bad anymore_

_hip hip_

_hip hip_

_hip hip_

_on an island in the sun_

_we'll be playin and havin fun_

_and it makes me feel so fine i cant control my brain_

_we'll run away together_

_we'll spend sometime forever_

_we'll never feel bad anymore_

_hip hip_

_we'll never feel bad anymore_

The music stopped and so did the girls. ''Wow! You sound just like your sisters'' said Jason. ''Thanks, i guess'' replied Melody. ''But, better'' Jason whispered in her ear, Melody blushed. ''I liked it better when you sang it'' Lucas said, Rose blushed. ''You still sound good Flora'' commented Helia. ''Thanks Helia'' Flora thanked. ''You did to Musa'' Riven muttered but blushed. Musa turned around and gave him a peck on the cheek ''Thanks!'' Riven blushed even more.

''So, about Christmas'' Lucas started. ''I would love to come!'' Rose and Melody said exidedly. ''Can we have a party just all of us? Please'' Jason and Lucas pleaded. ''I dont care'' Riven said when Helia looked at him. ''Do you even want to come'' asked Helia to Musa and Flora hoping they would say yes. More like Flora to say yes. ''If you dont mind'' Flora said and Musa put her hands on her shoulders from behind and said ''We would love to!''

''We totally have to get them together'' Melody whispered in Jasons ear and smirked, he nodded and they told Rose and Lucas, they nodded. ''So we'll meet you at your house'' Helia asked. ''Yea'' said the kids. Flora nodded. ''We'll see you tomorrow'' Helia smiled. ''Bye'' everyone said but Riven muttered looking at Musa as she left. And went seperet ways.

* * *

**guess what the song was? island in the sun: emma roberts**

**I'll update next weekend. I better see some Reviews and comments until i get on the comupter again! Ha ha! kiding but i really want reviews so plz!**

**- SSOBR**


	5. The fight

**OMG! Thank q people 4 reviewing! So guess what? everyone: what**

**I updated!**

**The next day**

Flora was wearing a black T-shirt decorated on it was a rose on the upper left side of shirt with the stem of the rose circling her waist, skinny jeans, and boots covering the skinny jeans just below the knee. Her hair let down.

Musa was wearing a black Tshirt with a dragon looping around her waist, flare jeans with fire at the bottom of the jeans, with black sneakers on. Her hair in a tiny set of pigtails.

The kids were waiting out in the living room for the girls to come to the room, they were sitting on the couch. When the girls came to the couch from upstairs, Musa asked the girls ''Are you ready?''

''When ever it comes to Christmas I'm ready'' Rose said holding up the prestent for Jason in her hand, like a waitress.

''I'm totally stoked about having Christmas'' said Melody with Lucas's present.

''Well we weren't just gonna sit here, when theres a party at the boys house'' Flora said and hugged Helia's present to her chest.

_'DING, DONG!'_

The door bell rang. Musa shot up from the couch, went to the door, and opened it.

**Musa's POV**

I heard the bell rang, shot up, went to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Helia, Lucas, Jason, and. . ._ Riven._ I could feel my heart beat faster then flew to my throat, and I gulped it down and glued a smile on my face.

''Hey, you ready to go'' Lucas said thrilled about, I guessed, seeing Rose or/and spending Christmas with her.

''Wait right here and I'll get the others'' I ordered running to the living room, leaving the door wide open, where Flora only sat.

''Flora, Helia's here! Where are Melody and Rose'' I asked looking at her. She got up and looked at me.

''I saw them just a minute ago.'' she paused, ''Oh yeah! They went to their rooms.''

I nodded, went to thier room upstairs, and opened the door to see Melody brushing (more like tugging) her hair, and Rose was putting eyeliner on.

''Rose, your too young to put-'' I said clamly, but Rose snapped her head around to me from the miror.

''I AM NOT YOUNG'' Rose shouted. I was going to predict her poking out her eye, and laugh in her face when she did. But instead, I went over to her bent down for eye contact, and held out my hand for her to give it to me.

''NO'' Rose yelled again and held it close to her chest.

''Give. It. Now'' I said. I was getting mad. Who does she think she is, talking to me that way!

''NO'' she ran away from me, trying to make it to the door, but right in time I held out my hand to catch her and eventually, she fell for the trap. She screamed.

''Melody help me'' she screamed again. Melody got up from her chair put down the brush on her dresser, and came to help her. HER! NOT ME! I was to mad to say anything so I just stand there holding Rose, well until Melody came takling me to the ground. And there was a big THUMP from me landing on the carpet floor. I tryed to get Melody but instead she bit me. ME! I screamed from the girls sharp bat-like fangs.

''FLORA! HELP ME! NOW!'' I screamed.

**haha cant wait till tomorrow im updating! haha! wonder how the boys will react by the sound! wonder what will happen!**

**-SSOBR**


	6. Calming down

**Flora's POV**

I walked to the door to find Riven, Lucas, Jason and. . ._ Helia._

''Hi, Helia, Lucas, Jason, and Riven'' I blushed when I said Helias name. I had no reason why. I just did.

''Hi Flora'' Helia said.

_THUMP!_

I heard a thump from upstairs, then a scream. I turned to the stairway, then back to the boys.

''Um. Come in and I'll be-'' I said puting my hand from the door way until,

''FLORA! HELP ME! NOW!'' I heard Musa scream from upstairs.

''I'll be right back'' I said and went up the stairs, down the hallway to the girls room, and opened the door, to find Musa on the floor with Melody biting her on the wrist,while Rose was standing on her stomic.

''Rose! Get off of her'' I said calmly but was shocked. Rose never did this unless she was nervous. She must be nervous about seeing Lucas and spending Christmas with him.

''NO'' she yelled at me. ME! Ugh Rose!

''Rose pl-'' I started but she interupped me.

''NO'' she yelled. I started to get mad about her yelling. She is about to kill my ear in pain.

''Rose whats the matter? What happened'' she let me finish. This time.

''She wont let me wear this!'' she said notyelling, finally, holding up the eyeliner.

''Rose, your not-' she cut me off yet again.

''I am to'' she half yelled.

''Are not'' I half yelled.

''AM TO'' She yelled puting the eyeliner close to her chest.

''GIVE IT ROSE'' I yelled. I hate yelling. Even when its yelling at little girls, more.

''NO'' She yelled and jumped off of Musa's stomic, she grunted, and I ran after Rose which she ran down the hall to the stairs to find Lucas staring at her but she never stopped when I was chasing her. she went all the way to the living room, until I held out my hand to her and caught her by the collar. But the thing I forgot was that Helia was watching with the others.

''GIVE IT NOW'' I yelled, put my arm around her stomic, her back toward me, pulled her colse to me so I could get the stick of liner for your eyes, And got it out of her hands, I released her and ran back to help Musa with Melody.

''NO, GIVE IT BACK'' She yelled at me AGAIN! She followed me back to her room.

**Musa's POV**

I heard Flora yelling at Rose down stairs, and turned toward Melody, ho was not biting me anymore.

''Melody why did you bite me'' I asked her.

''Because we are NOT BABYS'' She yelled.

''Dont yell at me'' I said and got up.

''UNTIL YOU STOP TREATING US LIKE BABYS!'' She yelled at me, and got up.

''YOUR ACTING LIKE ONE'' I yelled at her.

''AM NOT'' She yelled.

''ARE TOO'' I yelled.

''AM NOT''

''WHATEVER THINK WHAT YOU WANNA THINK BUT I'M RIGHT''

''YOU ARE NOT I AM''

''IF YOU THINK YOUR RIGHT THEN GO FIND SOMEONE THAT WILL TREAT YOU LIKE A TEEN''

''I-''

She burst in tears, like a waterbottle leaking. ''Melody dont cry i didnt mean it'' I put my hand on her shoulder, and tryed to calm her down.

She only cryed as a reply, and hugged me. I rubbed her back.


	7. Another fight

**OK people! the ages sry i 4got to put it on.**

**Rose-10**

**Melody-10**

**Musa-17**

**Flora-17**

**Helia-18**

**Riven-18**

**Lucas-10**

**Jason-10**

**Musa's POV**

I rubbed Meoldys back trying to calm her down. Until I said ''I'll be right back'' I got up went down stairs but before I could go I saw Flora walkin up to me with Rose tailing her trail.

''Where are you going'' asked Flora.

I went down stairs not awnsering, looking at Jason and Riven, grabbed them both by their wrist, and led them to Melody who was sitting on her bed, hand covering her face, sobbing, I let go of their wrist.

''Melody! What's wrong'' Jason asked worried. She looked up to find Jason, whiped her eyes quickly.

''Nothing. Nothings wrong'' she said quietly, looking away so he couldnt see her red eyes from crying.

''Then why were you crying'' he asked.

She looked up to me and said ''Her!''

''Melody, I didnt do anything! Your the one who bit me'' I said calmly.

''Your the one who's treating me and Rose like babies!'' she excliamed, getting up from the bed.

''Your the one who's acting like one'' I said, while the boys just stared at us.

''Just treat us like a teen like you are''

''How bout you wait until you are one''

''NO''

''DONT YELL AT ME''

''WHAT IF I WANT TO''

''YOUR GONNA GET SOME OF THIS'' I held up a fist.

''AND WHAT IF I HIT YOU FIRST'' she hit me in the stomic.

''OH YOU GONNA GET IT ALRIGHT'' I tryed to move forward to get her but Riven held me by the waist, while Jason held Melody by the waist so she couldnt get closer to me.

''LET GO OF ME'' I screamed trying to get out of Rivens tight grip.

''No'' he whispered quietly, turned me around, held me closer, and my face was on his chest.

I blushed, at least he couldnt see it. We forgot Jason and Melody was there. They AWed. And we blushed even harder, he quickly let go of me, we both looked sepret ways so we couldnt see each others blush.

Jason let go of Melody and we all walked out of the room.

**Flora's POV**

I looked at Helia, who was looking at me, and blushed. The thing I didnt know was, that Rose was staring at me followed by Lucas. And she started singing:

_''Flora and Helia sittin in a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G,_

_First comes-''_

I interupped her ''ME WITH MY FIST'' I held up a fist to her, she started running, and I followed her.

But before I could run to get her, someone cought my fist, I turned around held my fist up, ready to punch whoever was holding my wrist, but before I punched him, I realised it was Helia,

''I'm sorry for my SISTERS REACTION'' I said loud enough so Rose could hear me, and turned toward her.

''I'm sorry for my SISTERS BLINDNESS'' she said walking up to them.

''I can see PERFICTLY FINE'' I said my hands still in Helia's grip.

''No, it's not that! It's that you cant see that he loves you'' she said pointing to Helia, I turned toward Helia, who blushed, but I couldnt see it.

''Yeah! He's been writing poems about you, I think. And he's been drawing you, and I know'' Lucas said, Helia blushed more, now I could see it.

He closed his eyes, turned toward Lucas, and let go of my hands, ''Dude, not funny''

I giggled, he turned to glare at me, and I stopped giggling quickly.

''Helia, I think its sweet! Not at all funny'' I said thinking he was mad at me.

He smiled at me, in return. The kids AWed again and we blushed, but didnt turn away.

We saw Musa, Riven, Lucas, and Melody come out of the room, we turned to see them, and Lucas said ''Lets go now''

''Ok, Ok! Hold your horses'' Helia laughed, led them all to the door, to the car.

(Musa, Riven in the front, Riven driving,

Flora and Helia in the middle,

and Lucas, Rose, Meoldy, and Jason in the back)

When they got in the van, and started it, Musa turned up the music.


	8. Plan?

**(with you: jessica simpson)**

The radio sang, while the girls sang along. Riven was listening to Musa and driving the car. Helia was just looking out the side window and listened to Flora sing. Lucas and Jason was also looking out the window and listen to Rose and Melody sing.

**(all about us: Tatu)**

By the end of the song they were at the boys house. They all got out of the car when Riven parked in the driveway, into the house, and sat on the couch.

''Melody, come with me!'' Jason said and Melody followed him up the stairway, to his room.

**Melodys POV**

''Ok, do you wanna help me get Riven with Musa'' He asked me.

I couldnt just say no! They look so cute together! ''Totally'' I said.

''Ok, this is what were gonna do'' He whispered the plan to me.

**Roses POV**

''Rose, follow me'' Lucas said and I followed him up to his room.

''I wanna get Flora and Helia together. Wanna help me'' He asked me.

''Yeah'' He whispered the plan to me.

* * *

**K PEOPLE! I need ideas for the girls to get the boys for prestents! I have no idea what to get them! All i know is what the boys got the girls! plz help me!**


	9. No pain, Mad fight, Gifts, and Liking?

''Ok! Lets go down stairs'' Lucas said and ran with Rose down stairs.

They met Jason, Melody, Flora, Helia, Musa, Riven sitting on the couch and seperete chairs.

''So, should we open peresents'' Lucas asked.

''Fine'' Riven muttered.

''Ladies first'' Helia said handing Flora her gift from him.

Flora smiled, a smile that noone could resist, and took the present and started to open it.

Once she opened it she smiled brightly even more and hugged Helia.

It was a picture of her that was drewn my Helia with a poem at the bottom wrapped up with a heart braclet.

''Here Musa'' Riven handed a present to her. She smiled, that Riven loved.

She opened it, it was an Ipod.

Musa's eye's shimered at Riven and kissed his cheek, which made him blush.

''Here you go Helia'' Flora said, handing Helia the present she got him.

He opened it, it was a Cd made by Flora.

He kissed Flora's cheek, while she blushed.

''Riven'' Musa gave him the present, and he started opening it.

It was a Cd by Musa.

''Thanks'' He muttered.

''Here you go Lucas'' Rose handed him a gift.

He opened it, it as a PaperJam Gutair. He kissed Rose's forhead, and gave her his gift for her.

She opened it and it was a flute, and she hugged him.

''Melody'' Jason gave her a gift.

She opened it, it was a recorder (an instrument).

She hugged him and gave him his gift.

He opened it, it was PaperJam Drums.

He kissed her head.

''Aint dat cute'' Musa teased.

''Duh!'' Riven teased with her.

''Hey! Look at you two!'' Jason said, making, you know who, angry.

Riven clenched his teeth, ''Dude! We are just freinds!''

''You know you want her to be more'' Lucas pointed out.

''You dont want to get Musa mad'' whispered Rose, looking consered.

''Yeah. She pulled a hunk of hair out! It hurt so badly!'' Melody said combing her long light purple hair with her fingures.

''Better run! NOW!'' Musa got up from the couch, cluching her fists, followed by Riven.

Lucas and Jason ran as fast as they could but close followed by Riven and Musa.

''Get back here! NOW'' Riven yelled.

Lucas and Jason ran up the stairs to their room, locked it, and piled a bunch of toys, chairs, and heavy stuff in front of the door.

Riven and Musa banged on the kids door.

''OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!'' Musa and Riven yelled.

''NO'' yelled the two scared boys from inside the room.

''FINE! I'LL JUST KICK DOWN THE DOOR!'' Musa yelled, still banging on the door.

''I'll like to see you-'' Jason got interupped by Musa kicking down the door. Literally!

''I FREAKIN TOLD YOU'' Musa shifted through the pile of stuff infront of the door, followed by a a surprised Riven.

Musa grabbed Lucas' collar and pulled him up for eye contact.

''Never say me and him are going to be together'' Musa muttered, Lucas nodded and gulped, she let go of him and turned toward Jason.

''Including you too! Understand?'' She asked like a military captain.

''Yes! Yes, Ma'm'' the boys nodded vioently.

''Good! Cause next time, I wont let you go, without a beatting'' She walked out of the room, stepping over the various piles of junk.

''Wow'' Riven muttered, watching Musa leave, and turned toward the boys.

''Dont even go there'' He painly mutterd seeing the boys smirks.

''Ok'' they walked out the room, down stairs, to living room, where the others sat.

**Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahaha cute and painly no hurting yay! Review!**


	10. Songs on the Cd's

''Hey, why dont we listen to the Cds''' Helia suggested, went to the radio on the intable, put it in, and started playing it.

**(Crazier- by Taylor Swift)**

Flora blushed while she listen to the music, and everyone stared at her in amazment. The next song played.

**(Teenage Dream- Katy Perry)**

Flora smiled innocencly, blushing at the views of stares.

**(Mine- Taylor Swift)**

Flora put her head in her hands.

**(Listen to your Heart- Cascada)**

After a bunch of other songs it was Riven's turn to listen to his gift that was sung by Musa and put it in the radio.

**(Bass Down Low- DEV, ft. Catrasts)**

Musa wasnet even embarrest when everyone turned thier gaze at her.

**(We R Who We R- Ke$ha)**

Musa just sat there looking up, sitting up.

**(What the Hell- Avril)**

She closed her eyes, and realaxed.

**(Hot- Avril)**

She opened her eys and looked at everyone.

''What!''

''Nothing! I just like your singing'' Ricven awnsered.

''Thanks''

''Flora I liked the the songs you used'' Helia winked.

She blushed and shuttered a thank you.

''Do you think we should still put the plan in action?'' whispered Melody in Jason's ear.

''Totally''

**Oooooooohhhhhhhh whats the plan!**


	11. Cookie kiss

''Hey can you make cookies'' Rose pleaded.

''Rose!'' Flora said knowing that was rude.

''No! It's ok Flora, I do it all the time'' Helia got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen.

Flora got up and followed Helia to the kitchen, Helia didnt know he was being followed, and started to get the cakemix out of a cupboard.

''Helia. You know you dont have to-''

''Flora, it's ok I do this all the time! We can all eat some'' Helia interrupted her.

''Well then let me help you'' Flora went to the kitchen sink and washed her hands, while Helia was getting a bowl out to pour the mix in.

Flora went over to him, he poured the mix in the bowl and told Flora politely to get the milk out of the fridge, she nodded and did so.

She walked over to him with the milk in her hands and poured some milk in the bowl.

''Thanks for helping me'' Helia thanked.

''No problem''

''And thanks for agreeing to come here''

''What else were we going to do?''

''Im just glad you here''

Flora blushed and turned away to get the eggs out of the fridge.

But before she could go anywhere, something was holding he wrist and she turned around to see Helia, he cupped his hand under her chin, leaning closer to her face.

Until they were just inches away from kissing, they closed their eyes and kissed, like it was just from a fairy tale.

They separated and Helia whispered

''I love you''

Flora blushed more, like she was a rose.

''I-I-I Love you too''

Flora hugged him and he hugged back, stroking her hair.

* * *

''Well, looks like we dont have to worry about them'' Lucas and Rose were watching the whole thing.

''Yeah all we need is Musa and Riven'' Rose said.

''Lets hurry! We dont have all day! I just want them to be together, and get it over with'' Lucas and Rose ran from their hiding spot to the living room.


	12. The Kisses

**Sry for such a long update! I couldnt think! I was worried that it would be a down fall.**

**Musas POV**

We all were sitting on the couchs talking. ''So you and Helia are together?'' I asked Flora. Helia and Flora nodded. Flora put her head on Helias shoulder, and he just put his head on hers.

''Thats sweet'' I said, the girls and boys just nodded. Riven just rolled his eyes.

''Ill be right back!'' Rose and Lucas ran down the hall. I wondered what they were going to do. Melody looked at me, then to Jason.

In 5 mintutes Rose and Lucas came back. ''What did you do?'' Riven growled. ''Nothing. All I want is a tour'' Rose grabbed my hand, while Lucas grabbed Rivens. Riven jerked his hand away.

''Fine'' Riven made his way down the hall, followed by me, Lucas, and Rose.

We came to a corner and turned passing several doors. What a tour! I rolled my eyes. I ran into something... Or someone. I looked up to see it was Riven. He stopped right when we came to the middle of this hall.

He was looking up, I traveled my eyes to whatever he was looking at. My eyes widened. The kids smirked, but I didnt see it.

''Come on! Dont ruin the tradition of christmas!'' Rose said. Riven looked at me, while I was still looking at the mistletoe. Oh my god! I cant do this!

Lucas and Rose pushed us together. We blushed. Riven stepped back and said, ''Why dont you!''

''We already did!'' Lucas said proudly, Rose giggled. ''Y-You kissed?'' I asked. Rose and Lucas nodded.

''While we were setting it up, it was right above us, so we did'' Rose explained. I looked at Riven he looked surprised, well so did I, but I never thought my youngest sister would get a kiss at ten!

''Can you guys kiss now?'' Rose asked. ''Come on! Dont be shy!'' Lucas and Rose pushed us together again. Riven was so surprised, that he didnt even care we were chest to breast. I raised my eyebrows. Here goes nothing!

I kissed him, so lovely it was hip. He started to kiss back, I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Melody, Jason, Flora, and Helia went to find us and found us kissing. The girls all 'awed' and the boys smiled.

Jason turned Melody around to face him and kissed her lips. She widened her eyes, and smiled. She pecked him on the cheek. Rose just pecked Lucas on the lips, since they were under the mistletoe too. And Flora and Helia kissed again.

Oh, I love Christmas!


End file.
